A Collection of Smutty Hamilton One-Shots
by HamLamsFan
Summary: WARNING: GAY SMUT IN ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER! A collection of lemons featuring all your favorite Hamilton characters and ships. Feel free to request anything, I'll update as soon as possible!


**Chapter One**

 **(Laurens X Hamilton)**

 **What if John never died during the war? What would he have come home to?**

Alex felt his heart flutter up against his chest. John was coming home today- back from the war! Oh, how he missed his partner! Alex had divorced Eliza a month ago, after learning that she too had never felt any strong feelings towards him. She was in a happy relationship with Maria Lewis currently, and Alex was pleased for her.

Just then, a man on a chestnut horse crested the horizon. Alex's breath caught in his throat. Sure enough, John was riding towards him, a huge grin on his battered face.

"John!" Alex choked out, sprinting towards the man he loved more than life itself. "John!"

John dismounted his horse quickly and met Alex halfway, sweeping the smaller man up into the air. John pulled him into a kiss, short and sweet; lips only. As he drew away, Alex grumbled with frustration.

"John?" Alex pouted, "Why-?"

John only laughed and pointed behind him. His battalion of soldiers were thundering towards them, all mounted on strong stallions and mares.

"We really shouldn't give them a show," John smirked. "Save it for when we get back to my place."

Alex had to stifle a moan of longing.

After three long and painful hours, John and Alex were finally seated on the back of the chestnut stallion. The leather saddle was grinding pleasurably into Alex's crotch, and every time it rocked, the hard surface would rub against his cock. Alex felt himself grow hard quickly. The thoughts of all the things he would do to John once they got back had occupied his mind for the past few hours.

Alex moaned out loud as the saddle gave a particularly strong jolt. John looked over his shoulder and grinned deviously. He slowly slid back until his hips pressed against Alex's. John then began to rock and grind his hips teasingly and seductively into Alex's crotch. He heard a few more moans and swears from his lover.

"Enjoying this, Alex?" John snickered, he himself growing hard due to Alex's needy groans.

"Fuck…" Alex moaned, grabbing against John's waist tighter, pulling himself closer and trying desperately to achieve the friction he so needed.

Suddenly, Alex's hands were sliding down towards John's own cock, which was hard and tenting his pants by now. Alex started teasing and rubbing the member through John's pants.

"Shit!" John exclaimed, bucking his hips up, craving for more of Alex's touch.

But John knew they couldn't do it _now_. They weren't far from home anyways. Just a few more minutes on horseback…

Alex and John dismounted, both cocks throbbing. They made their way quickly into John's house and crashed into the bedroom. As soon as John locked the door, Alex flew at him in a frenzy, smashing his mouth desperately on John's.

John parted his lips to allow Alex to explore his mouth, and then proceeded to do the same to his lover. They stumbled onto the bed, Alex tugging John's hair out of its ponytail. The poofy curls swished up and around John's flushed face.

Alex leaned in further, deepening the kiss. He nibbled on John's lower lip, causing the freckled man to moan out loud. The sound coming out of John's mouth only turned Alex on more.

John stuck his whole tongue into Alex's mouth, throat-fucking his lover. Alex moaned and desperately groped around John's mouth with his tongue, tasting something both bitter and reminding him of peppermint. They sucked at each other, kissing so deeply and passionately, making up for all the years apart.

John broke the kiss and intertwined his fingers in Alex's hair, bringing the smaller man down again. Their tongues swirled around each other's, and Alex began to grind slowly onto John's erection.

Alex then bit down, gently, on John's bottom lip, and he felt the man shiver beneath him. John groaned, and Alex bit down harder, tugging at John's lip. John nibbled at the corners of Alex's upper lip, both of them moaning seductively.

John, his back pressed into the bed, was sighing in pure bliss. Alex nibbled once more on John's hot, swollen, and puffy lips, then started kissing down his neck, nipping and biting. John groaned in anticipation, his body shivering with excitement.

Alex brushed butterfly-kisses onto John's collarbone, sucking the soft skin above it. Then he started biting, leaving red marks, all over John's chest and neck. John was panting heavily now, his erection painfully uncomfortable against the stiff fabric of his breeches.

Then, Alex tore off John's shirt (and his own) and started licking and sucking John's collarbone once again. Alex then proceeded to plant kisses down his lover's chest, grazing his teeth lightly on John's nipples.

Alex nibbled at the tips of John's now-hard nippes. John let out another low moan, his chest heaving with arousal. Alex nipped and sucked until the patches of skin around John's nipples were red, wet, and shiny.

Alex started grinding his hips faster into John's, but it was subtle, and he doubted it made a difference. Alex kissed down to John's hips, and in one fluid motion, reached down and stroked John's member through the fabric of his pants.

"Ahh…" John moaned, squirming.

Alex sucked John's member through the coarse fabric of his breeches and undergarments. Then, he raised himself to grind again on John's cock. John was now completely flushed and trembling.

"You slut, you want me, don't you?" Alex whispered, licking his lips.

"I do…" John moaned, his hands clenching and unclenching as Alex ground slowly on his cock.

Alex's member was half-erect, swelling and making him even more horny. He leaned down and their lips connected again into a sloppy kiss, slurping dirtily and fighting for dominance.

Alex finally broke away and tugged down John's pants slowly, and then kneeled down next to his love's boxers. Alex started sucking John's hard-on through the underwear, and John unconsciously bucked his hips up and into Alex's mouth.

"F-Fuck, Alex!" John hissed. "Stop teasing me, babe!"

"Oh," Alex said, sitting up and wiping his mouth slowly with the back of his hand. "You wanted me to stop? What was it...? Stop what…?"

"Alex…" John moaned once more, his hands twitching towards his cock. "P-Please… I need you…"

"I thought you wanted me to stop!" Alex exclaimed, his eyebrows twitching up in feigned surprise.

"N-No…" John mumbled.

"What?" Alex grinned deviously.

"I've changed my mind! Keep going!" John groaned.

"Beg!" Alex commanded.

"Please, Alex!" John whispered seductively, "I want to feel your hot lips tight around my throbbing cock, I want to feel you in me, fucking me senseless, I want to jerk you off, feel your cock beneath my fingers… in me… in my mouth-"

Alex slipped his fingers down into John's underwear, brushing up against John's cock's shaft. John let out a low and breathy moan, his head tipped back. Alex's fingers traveled further up until the swollen head was just beneath his fingertips, beads of arousal already dripping and soaking through the fabric of his underwear.

Alex took John's shaft, and very slowly, began to stroke it, fisting it underneath John's boxers. Alex grabbed both of John's wrists and pinned them beneath John's own back. Then, Alex began lazily kissing John as he slowly jerked John off, playing with his cock.

Alex rubbed John's head and he felt the length shiver, and if possible, swell up a bit more. Alex finally peeled back John's undergarments, and his member sprang up. It was a little longer than average, but pretty thick.

The head was purple, by now, and shining. Alex began to pick up the pace, squeezing the shaft and paying special attention to the head, which was leaking even more pre-cum. John was shaking and groaning, cursing under his breath.

"Fuck, Alex… you make me feel so good…. _Fuck_ …"

Alex started rubbing faster, squeezing the shaft tightly and adding twists. John gasped at the new sensation and started bucking his hips up, impatient and hotly waiting for his release. Just as John was on the edge of no return, Alex suddenly withdrew his hand.

" _A-Alex…"_ John moaned, "I was just about to!"

"You're too impatient." Alex tutted.

" _Please!"_ John begged, his cock twitching painfully, on the edge of release but not quite yet as the sensation began to fade. " _I need you!"_

Alex smiled indulgently, enjoying his role as the dominant. He slowly moved down, licking his lips. His mouth was hovering just a few inches above John's erect and dripping member.

Alex gave a very flirty smirk to John, looking up at him from underneath his eyelashes, and then lowered himself down so that the tip of John's cock was barely brushing Alex's lips. John grunted in anticipation, his chest still heaving.

Alex spat onto John's cock, watching as the saliva dripped slowly down the length of John's shaft. Then, very slowly, he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly and running his tongue across the slit.

"Fuck!" John breathed in, his arms struggling as they tried to escape the confines of his back.

But Alex had him pinned well. John could escape is he wanted to, but he didn't. He knew there would be punishment.

Then, Alex started bobbing his head down, taking in a little over a third of John's cock. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks while using his hands to massage the base of John's shaft. He swirled his tongue around the head while John bucked into his mouth.

Alex pushed John's hips down and the freckled man whimpered, his fingers twitching from behind his back. Alex continued bobbing up and down, twisting again, as he slurped all around John's swollen and hard cock.

John was now very close to the end, and Alex finally decided that he deserved release, so he started bobbing and taking John's whole length, sucking as hard as he could.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" John cried out, his face red and covered with a sheen of sweat.

Alex went faster and faster, twisting his head and neck as far as he could go. His hands cupped and fondled around John's balls. John's legs started trembling, so Alex finally started deep-throating John's cock, feeling it slip in and out of his throat.

Alex hummed, the vibrations traveling upwards. John's eyes rolled back into his head. He was being fucked senseless. John bucked upwards into Alex's mouth, but he couldn't keep up with the fast pace, and with a loud and low moan, released his seed deep into Alex's throat.

John was rigid and swearing at the top of his lungs, eyes rolling around crazily. There was drool at the corners of his mouth.

Alex swallowed John's cum and moved up to kiss John thoroughly, letting John's tongue slide around in Alex's mouth, tasting his own semen.

"I taste good," John whispered.

"Yes you do," Alex agreed.

Alex flopped down besides John, and he felt his lover kiss the tip of his nose lightly.

Alex sat up and stretched, ignoring the throbbing down below. He stumbled out of bed and started heading towards the bathroom, his intent to wash his hands and clean himself up.

"Wait," John purred seductively, "You haven't got off yet!"

"Er…" Alex mumbled.

"Come here, let me suck you off!" John pleaded. "Can I at least return the favor?"

Alex smiled. _Why the fuck not?_

"Sure," Alex said, biting his hip.

He walked over to John and sat down on the edge of the bed, aware that he still had his pants on and John was completely naked. John smiled, licking his lips slowly and seductively.

John pushed himself upright and scooched closer to Alex, clamoring on top of him. John wrapped his legs around Alex's waist and started grinding his hips into Alex's, kissing him passionately.

John wasted no time pulling off Alex's pants and flinging them to the ground. Then, John started palming Alex's cock through his underwear until Alex was beginning to be blown. John stripped Alex's undergarments and threw them aside, smirking at Alex's erection.

Alex moaned as he felt John lean in to kiss the insides of his thighs, his cock painfully hard. John licked his way up, and when Alex felt John's hot tongue finally lap at his base, he groaned loudly.

Smirking, John stared licking slowly around Alex's base. Alex groaned at the sensation. It was been too long since he felt pleasure like this. The last time he had sex was the day before John's departure to South Carolina, almost three years ago.

Alex's member twitched at the sensations flooding his senses, and he felt John's sticky tongue slowly work its way up his shaft. Alex tried to restrain himself, but he couldn't help but softly thrust into the air, desperate for more. John chuckled, and the vibrations made Alex's toes curl up in delight.

"Oh, John…" Alex moaned, struggling hotly wanting so badly for John just to wrap his lips around his cock.

After a few minutes of moaning and teasing, John finally reached Alex's head, sucking passionately and swirling his tongue around, Alex moaned again as John hollowed his cheeks, sucking intently as he could while pumping his fist around Alex's shaft.

John twisted his hands around the shaft, imitating Alex's earlier actions. Alex gasped at the new feeling, which added a whole new layer of pleasure. John finally dipped his head down and sealed his lips around Alex's whole cock, taking in as much as he could. John bobbed his head up and down, twisting and humming loudly, the vibrations traveling down and up Alex's shaft.

"God-fucking dammit!" Alex shouted, twining his fingers in John's hair and lightly tugging at the roots.

John swallowed Alex's member, deep-throating is as best as he could. Alex felt his eyes roll up in his head with pleasure, and he felt the familiar sensation begin to grow in his core.

"John," Alex moaned, letting the other know that he was close.

John responded by sucking and twisting even more intently, bobbing faster and faster while humming. It was a combination of all three that finally shoved Alex over the edge, all the balances tipping and falling as he released, shooting ropes and ropes of his sticky cum down John's throat.

After a long moment, John opened his mouth and let Alex's now limp member slide from his throat. John crawled over to a panting Alex and kissed him softly on the lips. Alex smiled sleeping and gazed into John's eyes.

"I love you," John whispered, bending down to kiss Alex's nose.

"Laurens, love you a lot too," Alex murmured. "I'm so glad you're back."

"And I'm back for good," John breathed, snuggling down besides Alex.


End file.
